A Night That Is A Dream
by Lady Notorious
Summary: At a ball in Hogwarts, two students share something that most can only dream about.


A/N: This is partly based on a roleplay I did on a board called Serpent Sorcere, if you are interested in the roleplay, contact me. By the way, although I won't mention her name at all, the female in this story is an original character.

As she walked into the Great Hall, the brunette looked as if she had never worn anything as crude as jeans and a t-shirt, but that she only wore dresses. Her brown hair was pinned atop of her head in an elegant bun, with several curls framing her face. Her blue eyes were hidden beneath a black mask, making them look more gray than blue. The mask covered her nose and above, but stopped at her hairline. The mask was secured by magic and only could be taken off by her hands. She wore a crimson halter dress that ended so that the right side of the dress was above her knee while the left corner ended at her ankle.

On her feet she wore a pair of black sandals that weren't really unique. All they were was heels with silver circles by the toes. She hadn't really thought about coming to the ball before tonight, as everyone was making such a big deal, so she came with her old shoes. She hadn't worn them in years and found them a bit snug, but it was fine. She would have preferred wearing flats, not wanting to be taller than anyone who would ask her to dance, although, she doubted anyone would; most people were coming with dates, but not she. Nonetheless, she had little time to prepare, so she stuck with her old shoes.

Her fingernails and toenails were perfectly French manicured, only because a few days before she had discovered a spell to do so. In the hallow of her neck hung a small silver charm which could not be identified unless you were standing right next to her. It was a small silver dagger. She and only she knew its significance. She wore small silver hoops in her ears. Her makeup was fairly dramatic. Although she wore a mask, one could still see that her eyeliner was very thick. Her eye shadow was a slight silver color, but because of the heavy mascara and eyeliner, it made her eyes stand out. Her lips were crimson, much like the color of her dress and they stood out against her pale face.

From across the room, the brunette was being watched. The boy's ice blue-gray eyes barely differed from his silver mask, but anyone looking at him could follow his eyes to the red-clad girl. He wore what many of the boys were wearing that night; a simple shirt and pants. He was wearing a navy button down shirt and black pants. He wouldn't have stood out from everyone if it weren't for one fact. The fact that his hair had been dyed to a metallic blue color made him stand out from everyone else. He slowly walked towards the girl and lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss upon it. She nodded slightly and held out her hand to him once again.

He led her to the dance floor and the two danced slowly, swaying to the beat. She slowly laid her brown head on his shoulder. She felt the warmth from his body warming her own body and she couldn't help but feeling as if this, between the two of them, was right. She doubted that they had ever met before today. The only people who took any notice of her were Slytherins, making fun of the loner that she was.

The two stayed like that nearly the whole night; with her head lying on his shoulder as they danced. Only towards the end of the dance did the two of them leave the dance floor; while barely aware of the eyes watching them, trying to figure out whom the mystery couple was. The two made their way outside, on to the balcony set up especially for this occasion and stood, leaning on the rail of the balcony, not saying a word to one another, only holding each others hand and talking with their eyes.

The end of the night came to quickly for either of their likings, but every good thing must come to an end. When only a few other couples were left, the boy turned to the girl and placed his hand on her cheek, she stood on her tiptoes for a moment, not wanting to make him lean down, and then the two kissed. While they kissed, he slipped a small wooden box into her hand. The two parted after a long while and before either did anything else, he turned and quickly left her standing there, alone.

She slowly opened the box and pulled out a small silver ring with a jewel that glittered like the night sky. She placed it back in the box and slowly left the Hal, a tear falling from her eye, not realizing that standing behind one of the statues, someone was watching her. The boy watched as the girl walked silently, quickly down the hall. He wished he would have said something to her, something that would let him know who she was. It didn't really matter though; he could never speak to her again. He raised his wand to his hair and started to walk as his hair turned platinum blond. He blinked as he walked and kept his eyes closed for several moments longer than needed, remembering the girl with the silver dagger hanging at her neck.

A/N: I hope you all like it, even though it is really short. I am happy to post a sequel to this, but this is only a one shot because school is too hectic to write full stories anymore. I'm really sorry if anyone was reading my other stories and I'll still try to finish them, eventually, but for now I'll just keep to one-shots.


End file.
